Eva Renkinjutsu
Background Eva was born a normal human. The daughter of a Japanese-American woman, and the Blacksmith god, Hephaestus. She was born in Albany, New York. Since she was young, she had a love for robotics. By the age of 5, she had the intelligence of a super-computer. Ava, her mother, supported this, of course. When she turned 13, Hephaestus claimed her, and was taken to Camp Half-Blood by her mother. During the Second Titanomachy, she lost her limbs to Iapetus. Luckily, her siblings in the Hephaestus cabin found blueprints of mechanical limbs that were supposed to go on a future automaton. With her consent, they made the limbs, and attached them to her as high-tech prosthetic limbs. And now, alongside Rosa Belleza, is on her way as backup for Sabrina Nightshade, Kaito Fukuyama and Ariel Henson. Appearance Eva has long blonde hair, and stunning green eyes. She has freckles, and unusually elf-like ears. She wears a maid-like outfit, consisting of a long black dress, and a long thin white apron. She wears a golden heart necklace, and a white frilly headband. On her apron is a celestial bronze heart with a rose on it. Her forearms and forelegs are made of celestial bronze, and missile-like. She wears black leggings with white frills. Eva has a Super Mode. She wears a black sleeveless leotard, and a short white apron. Her arms become claw-like, and she wears hair hair in a ponytail. Her eyes become red. Personality Eva is an incredibly smart young woman. As a daughter of Hephaestus, she is incredibly skilled in building things, and often builds things that are random (like a mechanical cat. It broke after it drop kicked a camper.) She's also fun-loving, and doesn't mind that her arms and legs are robotic. In fact, she prefers them like that. Abilities Before the operation, she built inventive and novel weapons (such as shuriken firing rifles, or spinning saw blade swords). After the operation, her arms act like missiles, with pistons on the inside to perform her "Rocket Punch". She has hidden gun barrels that shoot rapid fire, and her arms can turn into Gatling guns. Her legs acts like rockets, propelling her. In her Super Mode, she becomes more hand-to-hand combat oriented, and can use her legs easier to walk and run, rather than just floating. Her fingers are like claws in this form, and she can tear into an opponent. She's lately been making many advances in her robotic limbs, such as having them able to take the regular shape and size of human limbs, and then making them appear and feel completely like flesh through advanced sense affecting technology. Fatal Flaw As of now, her Fatal Flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Pasta (I think it's tasty~! What kind of New Yorker would I be if I didn't like pasta?) * Color: Green (It's my eye color~!) * Animal: Quail (It's daddies bird!) * Song: Creepy Toast by Luka Megurine (That toast was checkin' her out!) * Music Group: Vocaloid (They're awesome! And robots!) * Holiday: None (I'll celebrate any!) * Season: Fall (It's nice and cool) * Height (on men): 5'10 (A good height. Not too tall or short). * Weight (on men): 164 lbs (I nice weight if you've got muscle~!) * Body Part (on men): Their chest and arms (I'm a fan. Eheh~!) * Color of Eyes: Blue (It's a sexy eye color!) * Color of Hair: Blonde (It's really cute on guys~!) * Color of Skin: Fair (I'm fair skinned!) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an accepting person. (Accepting of me being a cyborg, anyway.) * Thing About Herself: Her body (I actually don't mean my robot parts. I mean my chest >:3) Least Favorites * Food: Curry (Too spicy...) * Color: Puce (It's the color of lice blood). * Animal: None (I don't dislike any animal~!) * Song: I don't dislike any song... * Music Group: ... Or group. * Holiday: None (Refer to above in the favorites section...) * Season: Winter (It's too cold and my joints freeze up!) * Height (on men): 5'4 or shorter (It's shorter than me! * Weight (on men): 120 lbs or lower/240 lbs of heavier (either too skinny or too big) * Body Part (on men): Their stomach (Unless it's nice and toned~!) * Color of Eyes: Black (It's... Scary...) * Color of Hair: Black (Not that I DISLIKE it, but...) * Color of Skin: None (I don't really dislike a skin color) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an arrogant, unaccepting jerk. * Thing About Herself: My intelligence (it annoys me sometimes). Trivia *Her first name is derived from "Evangelion", as in Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Renkinjustu means "Alchemy". *Eva's measurements are B90(E)/W55/H85. Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Daughter of Nyx series Category:Gojira1234 Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod